World Destruction Society
World Destruction Society ''' Only those who walk down the noble path of destruction can truly understand what power is and how to wield it. '''Article 1- Admission to the Society The Society reserves the right to reject admission for any reason. Section A- Application ''' Any nation may apply for membership to the Society. The following is required of the applying nation before admission to the Society. The applicant must be on the black color sphere. The applicant must not be on any ZI, EZI, or any such list. The applicant must be free of all wars. The applicant must be free of all financial obligations to foreign entities. The applicant must have their Alliance Affiliation set to "Society Applicant" The applicant must pledge to uphold the charter and follower all orders give. All applicants applying for membership are under the protection of the Society. '''All applicants will undergo an induction period of 30 days. During the induction period all Inductee must display a knowledge of game mechanics. Inductee must reach a post count of at least 50. Inductee must be able to use IRC and log in at least twice a week. No less than 2 tech deals must be completed. Inductee must vote for appointed Society Senator for the black sphere. Inductee are required to read, understand, and uphold the polices and principles of the Society. Inductee are required to have an efficient trade set. Inductee are required to keep their national profile up to date at least weekly. All Inductee must have their Alliance Affiliation set to "Society Inductee" All Inductee are under the protection of the Society. '''Destructionist are required to maintain and uphold the polices and principles of the Society. Destructionist must keep their national profile up to date at least once a week. Destructionist are required to maintain all requirement set for Applicants and Inductee. Destructionist must have their Alliance Affiliation set to "World Destruction Society" Destructionist hold the right to speak freely at all times. Destructionist hold the right to run and vote for all government positions. Destructionist are under the protection of the Society. '''The government serves the members of the Society if there are no members, there is no need for a government. '''The Emperor is the sovereign of the Society. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. The Emperor will appoint his replacement. '''The Triumvirate is appointed by the Emperor. The Triumvirate serves until resignation or removal. The Triumvirate will have power in the absence of the Emperor Triumvirate of Military Affairs. Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs. Triumvirate of Internal Affairs Triumvirate may create positions to assist with their area of influence. Triumvirate actions must be approved by 51% of the senate, unless emergency requires immediate action. '''Ministers will be elected by popular vote. Ministers serve a period of 3 months, until resignation, or removal. Ministers may serve up to 2 consecutive terms in the same ministry. Ministers may create positions to assist with the up keep of their respective ministry. Imperial approval must be given for any action. The following Minister positions will be filled as membership allows. Minister of Applicant Affairs. Minister of Inductee Affairs. Minister of Destructionist Affairs. Minister of Security. Minister of Culture. '''The senate is elected by popular vote. Senators serve a period of 30 days or until resignation. The senate will consist of 13 elected Destructionist. The senate will vote on all treaties or foreign entanglments. The senate will act as a watch dog for all government positions. The senate may remove government official with 51% in favor of the removal. '''' Category:Alliances